Control
by djem90
Summary: Aoba warns Izaya that they have underestimated Mikado. Izaya wants to find out for himself. Two shot. Mikado x Izaya. Blood, violence and yaoi. Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara
1. Chapter 1

"Agh! Mikado-sempai." Aoba stared into his sempai's slate blue eyes. His hand shaking, as the pen was pulled out, blood flowing free across the paper. "Aoba-kun. You shouldn't have threatened my friends." Just as quickly Mikado's eyes went back to their usual self, quickly bandaging his hand.

Aoba knocked on the door waiting for it to open. "Yes, what do you want?" The woman who answered the door glanced down at him. "Izaya you have a guest." Namie let him in and went back to ignoring her boss. The informant smirked as Aoba made his way towards the desk. "Kuronuma Aoba. What can I do for you?" The younger glared at him. "Orihara Izaya. I came to warn you." Izaya raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I didn't think you cared." Aoba slammed his bandaged hand on the desk. "Look." Izaya glanced at the hand. "You came to warn me because you got hurt? I can take care of myself. What you and your gang get up to doesn't involve me. Or do you need my help?"

"And if I said, this was done by Mikado-sempai?" Aoba flinched as Izaya stepped around the desk and gripped his hand, unraveling the bandages like they were a birthday present. He was smiling like a child. The bandages fell to the floor. Izaya ran his thumb over the swollen wound. "It went right through. What did he stab you with? It doesn't look like a knife wound." Aoba tried to pull his hand away. "He used a pen." The excited elder, pulled his hand closer. "A pen. Amazing Mikado-kun. Unpredictable as usual." He finally let the hand go. "Orihara Izaya. Both you and I have underestimated Mikado's true nature." He turned to leave. "Well then thank you for your warning. By the way, what did you do to make him angry?" Aoba made his way to the door. "I threatened his friends." He closed the door on a smirking Izaya.

Izaya leaned back against his desk. "Hey Namie. I wonder what Mikado would do if he found out who was responsible for everything that's happened." Reaching down he picked up the bloodied bandages. "I hope he kills you." Izaya laughed. "So mean Namie."

-Tanaka Taro has entered the chat room.-

Tanka Taro : Hello everyone

Setton: Hi Tanaka Taro

-Kanra has entered the chat room-

Tanaka Taro: Hi Kanra

Setton: Hello Kanra

Kanra: Tanka Taro and Setton-san

Kanra: Hello. Has everyone just come on?

-Bakyura has entered the chat room-

Tanaka Taro: Bakyura welcome back

Bakyura: Hi everyone. Die Kanra

Kanra: Well that's not nice.

Kanra: Everyone's being meanies.

Tanaka Taro: So has anything interesting happened?

Setton: Everything has been quiet lately

Setton: It's peaceful

Kanra: Not bored are you Tanaka Taro?

Tanka Taro: No. I was just asking.

-Bakyura has opened a PM-

Bakyura: Mikado make sure you stay away from trouble

Tanka Taro: Kida?

Bakyura: Especially Izaya

Tanka Taro: Why Izaya? Kida you didn't tell me why to stay away from him.

Bakyura: He's bad news. Everything that happens in Ikebukuro is his fault.

Tanka Taro: Is it his fault you left?

Tanka Taro: Kida?

-Bakyura has left the chat room-

Kanra: No ones saying anything.

Tanka Taro: Sorry Kanra I've got to go.

-Tanka Taro has left the chat room-

Setton: I have to go.

-Setton has left the chat room-

Kanra: Everyone's gone.

-Kanra has left the chat room-

-There is no one in the chat room-

Mikado couldn't sleep. His online conversation with Kida kept running through his head. I know Izaya is dangerous. But why did Kida bring him up out of the blue? He wasn't in Ikebukuro anymore. But what if what he said was true. Would that mean the dollars and the yellow scarves fighting was down to him? What did he actually know about Izaya, other than he was an informant?

He wasn't getting any sleep tonight, so he sat up and reached for his phone.

"It worked. That was quick." Izaya looked down at his phone. Mikado wanted to see him. It was too late for Mikado to go to him, so he text back his address, so the dollars leader could see him tomorrow. Izaya smirked. Tomorrow was Saturday. He text Namie giving her the day off.

"Mikado-kun. Welcome. What did you want to see me for? Izaya stepped back and let him in. "I wanted some information." He sat on the sofa, the informant sitting opposite him. "Oh? That will cost you. What do you want information about?" Mikado matched his gaze. "You. I want the truth." Izaya smiled. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"When I first came to Ikebukuro. Did you know who I was?" Mikado waited for the answer. "Yes."

"You're Kanra-san?" Izaya nodded. "You sent me that invitation because you knew who I was?"

"Yes." That made sense. "It was you that sent out the invitations for dollars." Mikado felt his chest tighten as Izaya nodded again. "Anything else?" The informant was sitting there calmly studying the teen. He hasn't changed. He changed for Aoba. "What did you do to Kida?" Now they were getting somewhere. "Shouldn't you ask something else first?" Mikado glared at him, a black emotion swirling in his chest. "Answer the question."

Izaya told him everything that he had done to Kida before Mikado had come to Ikebukuro. Mikado's hand was in his pocket, tightly clenched. He had grown quiet. "Mikado-kun are you not going to ask me about Anri-chan?" The dollars leader looked up sharply. "What did you do to Sonahara-san?" Izaya laughed. "Nothing. I just made sure Saika went to her as a child." Saika. Anri. The slasher. "You knew about all three of us?" Mikado turned his head away, his eyes flickering to a gap in the bookshelf. Was that a head? "Mikado-kun. You seem shocked. I'm an informant. I know everything." The teen ignored Izaya and stood, making his way to the bookcase.

Mikado recognized the face it belonged to Mika Harima. Celty. This is Celty's head. "Mikado-kun you shouldn't snoop around other people's homes." Izaya moved behind him. "You have Celty's head. How many more people are you going to hurt?" He turned to face Izaya, his eyes blue slate. Ah that's it, the calm coldness Aoba was talking about.

They weren't sure who moved first, Mikado had a pen at Izaya's throat and Izaya had his knife, at Mikado's throat. "You've changed Mikado-kun." Izaya pressed the knife down, a small line of blood flowed. "You were the one that told me to evolve." The dug the pen into the informant's neck. "So I did. You didn't have to listen though." He drew the knife down. "Mikado-kun have you realised yet, that you've gone down the same path as Kida?" Mikado pulled his hand back, ignoring the knife cutting into his throat, he shoved Izaya back.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Last part, contains smut and drugs. You have been warned. Enjoy._

Izaya stumbled back and Mikado rammed into him, knocking both of them over and crashing into the table. The pieces from the game board went flying. Mikado groaned and looked around for the pen or knife that had been dropped. He shuddered as Izaya cold red eyes met his, a cruel smile on his face. Mikado cried out as Izaya pushed him back, effectively pinning him to the floor. "What's wrong Mikado-kun. You didn't like the truth?" Mikado glared at him. "Do you think you're strong enough to take on me?" Izaya trailed his tongue down Mikado's neck, licking the blood. He bit down harshly. "I'm not Aoba-kun." Mikado blinked. How did he know. Izaya went back to bitting him, Mikado looked around the room, out of the corner of his eye. The pen was under the table and out of reach. But he could reach Izaya's knife.

Letting the dark emotions take over, he let his fingers run over the blade. Wincing as Izaya drew blood. Clenching his fist, he lifted his arm. Izaya gripped his wrist and slammed it above his head, making him cry out. Izaya was smirking. "Really Mikado. Trying to kill me with my own knife." The informant ripped the knife from his hand. "Get off of me." Mikado was back to his cold self. "Return Celty's head." The informant laughed. Really you're so unpredictable. "And what would you do for me? Nothing is free."

When Mikado opened his eyes, he was looking up at the ceiling. His arms felt tired, so he tried to pull them down. Clink. Mikado panicked, pulling harder, the handcuffs grating against the bed frame. He was on a large bed, fully clothed. The bedroom door was closed. "Izaya? Izaya! Let me out!" There was a weird feeling in his stomach. "Izaya!"

Izaya leaned against the door, listening to Mikado scream his name. Taking out his phone he dialed and held the phone to his ear. "Kuronuma Aoba. I have something to show you." Izaya cut the call, knowing the teen would be here shortly. He listened through the door as Mikado started calling his name frantically, his breathing shallow. Looks like the aphrodisiac kicked in. Ignoring the teen, he turned back to his work.

Aoba turned up an hour later. "What do you want?" The informant was smirking. "I wanted to show you that you were wrong." The teen stared at him puzzled. "About what?" He glanced down his bandaged hand. "What have you done to Mikado-sempai?" He glared at Izaya, who was still smirking and pointed to the door. Aoba paled and ran to the door. "Mikado-sempai?" He froze as he saw the dollars leader handcuffed to the bed, panting and groaning. "What have you done?" He growled at Izaya. Mikado was gazing at him through half lidded eyes. Aoba felt himself harden.

Izaya skipped past him, taking out the key from his pocket. "What are you doing?" The informant smirked. "I'm letting him go. He's proved my point." As soon as the handcuff was undone, Izaya found himself pushed back onto the bed. Red eyes met glazed blue as Mikado kissed him, slipping the elder man's t-shirt off. Izaya let him, his eyes turning to Aoba, whose eyes were filled with jealousy.

Everything was so hot. His body was burning in need for release. Through glazed eyes he watched as his captor undone the handcuffs. As soon as he was free, he pushed the informant back, quickly stripping him. He needed it bad. Pulling his own clothes off, he crawled on top of Izaya gasping. "I-Izaya." The informant was smirking. Mikado hated that look, he hated the man. But at the moment he didn't care.

The dollars leader groaned, as Izaya touched him. The informant knew what he was doing. "What's wrong Mikado-kun?" Mikado whimpered in response, trying to move Izaya's hand. "You need to tell me what you want. Or I can't help." Aoba was glaring at him. "You're the informant aren't you?" Izaya laughed. "Jealous? You're free to leave." He smiled as the teen swallowed, but didn't move. "I-Izaya." Mikado exploded again, as the informants fingers slid in and touched the bundle of nerves that made him crazy. Izaya prepared him and the dollars leader gripped hold of him, as Izaya pushed inside. "Mikado. You need to relax." Izaya stroked his hair and kissed the cut he had made earlier. Mikado lifted his hips as Izaya thrust into him. "Are you still here Aoba?" Mikado cried out Izaya's name. "You can leave now. I hope you learnt your lesson." Mikado attacked his neck, trying to get the informant's attention back to him. "Mikado-kun is mine." Aoba glared at him. "This isn't over." He turned and left the room. Izaya focused on the aroused teen below him. "Now where were we Mikado-kun?" The teen groaned his name in response. Izaya smiled.

Mikado opened his eyes, noticing the figure next to him. He groaned mentally. I slept with Izaya. The teen shifted feeling the pain in his lower back. Damn informant. Mikado moved from the bed and picked his clothes up from the floor. His eyes flicked back to the sleeping figure, in case he woke up. Once he was dressed, he noticed the handcuffs lying on the floor by the bed. He checked Izaya was still asleep. Mikado smiled as he gently lifted the informants arm and handcuffed him to the bed frame. Still he didn't wake up.

Mikado made his way to the bookcase, grabbing Celty's head. Glancing back at the sleeping informant, he ran trying to ignore the pain. Oh god Izaya was going to kill him. Was he crazy trying to take on Izaya? But he had been curious, why did Kida hate him so much? Now he knew. All problems in Ikebukuro were caused by the informant. He looked down at the glass head in his arms. He should give it back to Celty. One day wouldn't hurt. He could return it tomorrow.

The dollars leader was out of breath as he made it back to his small apartment. Closing the door around him. He slid to the floor, still holding the head. Clink Clink. A shiver went through him as he looked up into Izaya's eyes. The informant was smiling and holding the handcuffs as the tapped against each other. No way. "Mikado-kun. Didn't anyone tell you picking locks was one of my skills?" Mikado froze as Izaya bent down, taking Celty's head from his arms. "I'm surprised you thought you could steal from me." Izaya kissed him, biting his lip. "What are you doing? You have the head back." Mikado stared at him, dreading what the informant was going to say next. "Mikado-kun. You still owe me payment for the answers I gave you." Mikado threw his head back hitting the door. How could he be so stupid. Still he had to ask. "And the payment would be?" Izaya pulled him up. "You." Sometimes Mikado regretted coming to Ikebukuro.


End file.
